Balance Of The Earth
by Judgement Mathew
Summary: The Teen Titans meet two mystical beings whose strange mystery begins to affect the Titans. especially Raven whom one of the beings has mistaken for his murdered love from another era.
1. The Balance

This story you are about to read contains my original character well my brother and is original characters Magician and Judgement who are copy right of straitjacket press. Don't worry they'll meet with the Teen Titans  
  
The bank robber held his hostage in a headlock his gun barrel pushing into her brown bangs of hair he backed away slowly the money gripped in his sweaty palm he backed into the door pushing it open taking the hostage with him there were no police yet, thank god he released the hostage and made a break for it down the nearest ally way.  
  
Soon he felt his breath growing short and when he thought he was a safe enough distance away he stopped to take a breather when suddenly he felt a strong arm wrap around his neck. "Hello" a voice hissed behind him the bank robber slowly lifted up his gun pointing it at were the person was behind him "let go of me fucker or ill blow your head off" A shadow appeared out of no wear in front of the robber and yanked the gun forcefully from his hand breaking the robbers trigger finger in the process. "No you wont" the second shadow said as he twirled the gun in front of the robbers frightened face. "Now down to business" the first shadow said as he tightened his sleeper hold. The second figure stepped into the moonlight reviling a face of a young man with long spiky hair and glasses that reflected the silver rays of the moon. The man in the moonlight tilted his head causing the right side of his glasses to fall away his eye began to emit red waves of energy "sin: robbery' he said in a monotone voice "Judged" the man behind the robber forced the robbers right hand down on to the nearest garbage can lid. "Thou shall not steal" the man in front said and pulled out a large pistol and placed it on the robber's right hand. "Holy shit" the robber screamed as he felt the cold steel push into his skin the man pulled the trigger with a gloved hand Bam the shot echoed through the ally way completely blowing of the robbers entire right hand. "Judged" the two figures said in unison as the gun wielding mans eye turned back to normal the first figure kicked the body once then both of them walked from the ally leaving the robber screaming clutching a blood spewing wrist.  
  
Robin kneeled next to the passed out man noting the blood that gushed from his wrist and the dropped money that was next to him. "Star get this man to a hospital as fast as possible or he might die" Robin said while trying to clog the blood with a torn piece of cloth from the mans shirt soon Robin had made a makeshift gauze for the unconscious man who was flown to the hospital by Star. Robin then turned toward Raven who was looking up at the full moon "Raven what's wrong" Robin asked as he noticed Ravens blank expression. "I feel a strong physic presence around us" Raven said still staring up at the moon suddenly something crashed on a rooftop nearby before anybody could ask what was that Raven had flown up to where the crash was heard. As her head passed over the edge of the roof she was met by the point of a gun "Azarath Metreon Zinthose" Raven shouted willing the gun to fly from the mans hand yet nothing happened. Suddenly a gloved hand reached out and wrapped itself in Ravens collar and slammed her into the roof pinning her there. Raven looked up through the pain to see her attacker, she saw a young man not much older then her garbed in a black trench coat adorned with red crosses and the word Blame scrawled in red over his right arm. The figure wore glasses that reflected the moonlight and wore his hair in large spikes maybe three inches long. "You bear not the mark of the judge," the figure said loosening his grip on Raven and pulling her upright "hinder me not" the figure commanded and released his grip completely on Raven. After taking a deep breath of air not realizing how constricted her throat was before until she was released Raven spoke to the young man who was walking away to the edge of the roof "stop, I must know why do my powers not affect your weapons" the figure reached into his pocket and pulled out a large throwing knife "don't know, why don't you figure it out" he said turning around quickly and throwing the knife it spun in the air and planted itself in the ground next to Ravens feet.  
  
Well there's chapter one hope you all like it I know the create a character is recycled to hell but these characters are cool and not goody goody and arnt going to befriend the titans as soon as possible. So happy reading. 


	2. The Judge

Robin looked at Raven a large hand full of document clipped together clutched in his hand "Not much here he" said just a whole bunch of stories from half crazy criminals about a man fitting the description of the one you met last night mutilating the person and claiming he was the Judge of god. Raven grabbed the handful of documents and flipped through them very quickly looking at the title of each a rapist having his eye plucked out a thief having his hand blown off and a number of other gruesome things. "Thanks" Raven said looking up at Robin "Are you sure you don't need anymore help" "Positive" Raven assured him and walked away towards her room  
  
Judgment sat on the dirty cot cleaning his bloodied pistol. "Do not let your desires betray you brother" Magician said as he sat leaning up against the wall that was covered in mystical symbols long forgotten. "Mind your own business" Judgement replied as he reholstered his pistol that looked more like a sawed off shot gun "I wont not when your expending so much energy over such a meaningless thing" Magician spat leaning foreword closer toward his brother "she may look like Elisha but she isn't Elisha died a hundred years ago when you killed her" Judgement got up hastily and left the small apartment slamming the door behind him "quiet down in there you jerk" yelled a angry voice from next apartment Magician sighed and closed his eyes Judgement walked down the ally his coat fluttering in the breeze things weren't right he he had to collect his thoughts Magician was right he had wasted more energy then he had intended well it was necessary he didn't want anyone to follow him.  
  
Raven sat in her room she had just finished reading all the papers none of them held much information other than this guy was a maniac vigilante who believed he was sent by god to punish the wicked, Raven then sat down cross legged and began levitating the small throwing knife she had, had thrown at her with a cross etched in its blade she had no trouble controlling it now why did she have trouble controlling the mans weapons when he had possession of them it was too confusing. She stood up letting the knife clatter to the ground she had to get out and just walk she grabbed her cloak from her closet and clasped it around her neck and left the tower.  
  
Judgement walked down the dirty street when he felt a strong burning presence beckoning him "The mark of the Judge" he muttered and began to walk toward the direction it beckoned him  
  
George took another swig of his cheap beer, first he would drown his sorrows in the bottle, then he would take his anger out on his daughter it was her fault his wife died and he would make sure she would pay for it. George unlocked the chipped door and swung it open "Daddy's Home" he shouted his voice slurred by all the alcohol. Suddenly through the veil of drunkenness he realized something was wrong.  
  
Raven flew down the street where she had met the man the other night, her gaze kept falling on the tormented souls who had lost there homes and now littered the dark alleyway.  
  
"Who are you" George said his drunken slurring speech full of venom, "Im the Judge" the man seated in Georges torn up recliner said. "Did my Daughter let you in" George huffed balling his fist as he walked across the dirty carpet toward the door of the little girls room and yanked it open, To find only a empty room.  
  
Magician held on to the little girls dirty hand smiling as he walked with her his spiked lip rings shining in the moonlight "would you like to see a magic trick little girl" The little girl stared up at him her innocent eyes shining in her bruised face "Take me back home I don't want my daddy to get angry at me" "Your dad wont bother you anymore" Magician said the little girl looked up at him again he then snapped his fingers creating little yellow sparks to the little girls delight  
  
Judgement stood up "your daughter is not here to beyour punching bag: George hobbled towards Judgement in a blind rage and swung his meaty fist at him to find only that his punch was blocked by Judgement upcoming arm "I'm not a little girl that you can beat around coward" Judgement spat and pushed George down to the ground then in a quick motion he turned over the ratty coffee table and broke a leg of it then Judgement brought the leg of the coffee table down on Georges crotch using it as a cruel club. George let out a scream as the blood mixed with urine soaked his polyester sweat pan.  
  
As Raven flew by a fun down apartment complex she heard a horrid scream emit from own of the windows.  
  
"Holy Hell" George screamed as he rolled on the ground grasping his bleeding crotch. "That is so you may not breed your own victims" Judgement said coolly as he dropped the coffe table leg and lifted Georges up by his meaty neck into a standing position "No more" George mumbled tears rolling form his eyes "please no more" "I wonder how many times your little girl said that as you beat her" Judgement yelled rage over coming him "Your nothing but a damn coward" Judgement said calmer now as he sunk his fist into the mans ample gut knocking the wind from him. Judgement reared back his arm again when a someone from behind him spoke in a monotone voice "enough" Judgement spun around pulling out his pistol and dropping George in the same movement he found that his gun was pointed at the girl from last night digging deep inside himself Judgement summoned up his magic's and used them to transport himself away, as much it was a waste of his ability he had to avoid conflict with people not marked of the judge  
  
Raven watched astonished as the man from last night vanished into nothing, Forcing herself into action she called for help with her communicator for the injured man on the floor  
  
Judgement sat on the cot in his boarding room waiting for Magician to get back from the orphaned  
  
So how did you like that chapter read and review plz next chapter will be covered by my brother Magician (Joseph thanks for reading and in your review can you please tell me whether it should be rated R or pg13  
  
Ma‡ 


	3. The Magician

How you doing audience for this fine fic. This is the Magician (Joseph, and this is one of the chapters I wrote for this fic, and for some unbiased advertising, if you enjoy my work here perhaps you will enjoy some of my other work such as Raven's Harrowing, my profile is oddly enough The Magician (Joseph.

By the way I do not own the Misfits, Teen Titans, or the song Hellhound.

I do however legally own Hanged men, The Magician, and Judgment.

Sorry about the delay I lost the rough draft for a while.

Chapter 3

Hell of Satan's pack

We are born of hate both feet into hell

Take another step towards the bleeding light those who seek it out those who stand a few we are the front of it got a hellhound dog that hellhound's gonna' rip your face off.

The Misfits

Hellhound

The Magician walked down the cold streets.

The cool air touched his face chilling his breath as he exhaled.

The offender must be found, Hanged men he guessed, they had probably followed

him to this city.

He uttered a few guttural words and closed his eyes.

It was like seeing with out seeing, he was detecting the obstruction of reality that would inevitably be around the fiend. The fiend was far off, close to Judgment, but there was a large amount of magic close by.

The Magician smiled and walked down the dark muddy street.

Raven and Cyborg continued down the street.

When a noise echoed from behind the trash can, piercing the air with a harsh metallic sound.

"What was that?" Cyborg said a nervous look on his face.

"I'll check it out." Raven said stoically, but she was obviously a little nervous to. They were out here investigating a murder, a very brutal one, and the victim looked like he had been horribly cannibalized.

Robin had decided that they could probably find him quicker if they split up.

Using, her powers Raven levitated the dirty trashcan in to the air.

Nothing there except a moldy g brick wall.

"Hello." A deep, cold voice echoed from behind her.

She quickly turned around, her blue cloak fluttering in the night wind.

A man was right behind her.

He was fairly tall just shorter than Cyborg, and he wore straight black, a faded black trench coat hung form his shoulders, the coats right arm was torn, splayed fragments of what remained of the sleeve traveled down his arm.

Raven tried to remain composed, "What do you want?" She said.

The man smiled a small smile, bringing to notice his lip piercings.

"I want to know," he said not offensively, almost friendly, "You bear the mark of the mage, but you do not contain a imbalance."

"What?" Raven stuttered.

The Magician looked at Raven.

She is definitely beautiful, he thought, no wonder Judgment think s she Elisha reincarnated. But she couldn't be.

The Magician scolded himself not to let his emotions interfere.

He was glad she was balanced though; he would not like to drain mana from some one as talented as her.

A sound broke him from his contemplation.

He turned around, and saw them.

About half a dozen, nothing at all, Hanged men.

Brutally insane creatures half human, half dog, broken beyond all belief they are horrendous. Their dirty hair hangs in their twisted faces, and they walk on their broken wrists which are twisted and malformed. Their lower half is that of a dog, and a noose hangs around their necks.

Cyborg took a quick step back, "What the hell are those things!'

The Magician pulls out a large handgun from his trench coat, its black steel glinting in the moonlight.

" Monsters." he said. "Don't bother trying to save them, kill them."

Raven jumped in the air staying air borne.

"What, I won't kill them!"

She screamed over the racket of the trashcans she was throwing at them.

The beasts had made it to Cyborg and were jumping on him, biting on to his metal arms as they tried to stay on.

"Do them a favor," The Magician said punching on of the depraved beasts in the face breaking it's nose. "Kill them, kill them all, they are no longer human, they are no longer even living."

He fired into it's head, the loud gunshot ringing down the alley.

One of the beasts was flung down forcefully from Cyborg. Judgement standing stiffly behind it, axe clutched in his hand.

"Brother." He said, "So little of them giving you so much trouble."

He walked calmly to Cyborg who was struggling to get them off with out mortally wounding any of them.

Judgement grabbed one and tossed it on the ground with a sickening crunch where he promptly beheaded it.

He then destroyed the other Hanged men in the same fashion in front of a speechless Cyborg.

What are these guys Cyborg thought.

Raven floated down to the Earth, "You are truly depraved." She said trying to maintain her calm.

The Magician looked at her, his eyes black swirling pools, showing what seemed to be sadness, but no tears cam from them.

"I do not like the killing." He said. "But my brother is the Judge, not Justice."


	4. Just Another Victim

It is the Magician (Joseph here for chapter 4 again.

Audience, I am so sorry for not posting sooner. But alas school has been on my ass, so with out further ado here is chapter for of me and the Judge's story.

CHAPTER 4

JUST ANOTHER VICTIM

Raven glared angrily at the Magician. "You killed all of them." She said

Cyborg ran up to the Magician. "I am going to ask you to come with us for questioning." he asked "sure" The magician replied, "but I will answer your question on my own terms." Judgement turned towards them, "when you are finished playing games Mage, I will be where I always am."

In the Titans tower the Magician sat slumped in the leather couch his hand cuffed together and resting on his lap he had been disarmed and his coat and shirt removed.

"I don't even get coffee." He asked pleasantly.

"No." Raven said in a monotone voice. The Magician sighed and looked around. They had a nice large screen TV, plenty of living space, and there was five of them.

One of them was very active a perpetual smile was splayed across her face. "Kind of cute but not my type" the calm mage thought carefully blocking out the incoming mind probing of the girl with black hair.

There was also a noisy short green kid, and man was he as annoying as hell. Standing next to the green kid was the android, he had seen earlier. 'Its time to be an android not a man' echoed an old Misfits tune through the Magicians spontaneous mind, and he chuckled to himself.

Then there was the goth girl sitting cross legged on the floor. The Magician smiled to her, and thought that it was odd that she had long sleeves but no pant legs. But then again who was he to judge fashion.

Then the kid in green pants, he was obviously the leader and seemed a bit oppressive.

"Who are you?" Mr., leader demanded.

" I am the one who maintains the balance, of science and magik, The Magician incarnation number eleven. But if you wish you can call me Mage for short.

"Who are you?" The Magician asked leaning foreword.

Mr. Leader glared at the Magician angrily through his mask and then answered.

" I am Robin, and these are the Teen Titans, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven." Robin said motioning to each individual as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you, I would shake your hands, but." The Magician trailed off shrugging his shoulders.

'Man this guy is strange thought Robin'. "Why did you kill those things?" Robin asked the Magician having known the story from what Raven and Cyborg had told him.

The magician smirked causing his lip rings to become more obvious, but yet he was obviously bitter.

" Why don't you release me you have no legal proof over me it was simple self defense. But, it is better to kill those things.

"What!!!!" Beast Boy screamed slightly annoyed yet more so angry.

"You know how those beasts are made? Men from the streets unimportants and nobodys. Hoarded to a cult that makes them. It is like a twisted factory. First they are stripped, then beaten and promised to be released if they kill one of their fellow inmates."

"Huh??" Cyborg said shocked.

"You know how they do. With their hand, publicly it is like entertainment.

Then the killer has his wrists broken, the blood of their victim is then poured on their stomach. The blood eats right through their diaphragm, their neck is then broken with a noose, and the card of the Hangman is placed in the swimming pool of ichors that used to be their stomach.

The a few hours later the wake up as a monster."

Raven approached the Magician, her pale face betraying no emotion. She then punched his face.

"You sick bastard!!"

The Mage recoiled his face that of solemn remorse.

"I didn't do this, I am just another victim."


	5. How do you sleep at Night

Magician held out his cuffed hands rattling the chains between the cuffs

"You mind taking these off" He said tiredly

Robin the only titan awake and in the main room at this hour gave the magician a cold stare

"Not a chance"

The Magician sighed then his face brightened a bit

"Can I have a cup of coffee now" The Magician asked putting on a large fake grin revealing his abnormally large and sharp teeth. Robin sighed and rubbed his temples.

Raven woke with a start the cool white sheets pooled around her naked body. She looked to her side and saw a well-muscled young man with long brown hair that hung between his shoulder blades. His back was turned to her and he was muttering.

"Honey" Raven said without realizing it, reaching out with a pale slender hand to rub his back when suddenly he turned around. It was Judgement but different he had long hair, in his right hand he clutched a silver letter opener and on his left forearms from blood leaking wounds he had carved the word blame. She gasped and fell back as he fell on top of her his right eye glowing red and scarring the tissue around his eye. Jerkily he brought the silver letter opener up then stabbed it into Raven. Then everything went black.

Raven regained consciousness and all she saw was black except for a floating card in front of her as her vision began to clear she realized the card had the picture of a man and a woman embracing at the bottom of the picture was the word "The Lovers". Raven reached out to grab the card when it began to change kind of like those changing billboards on the side of the road, the man was now Judgement and the women turned into Raven, his coat mixing with her cape in a spiraling tower. Raven pulled her hand back when the card began to change again to the image of two teenagers embracing. A girl with blonde hair and a red baseball cap turned backwards, and a handsome boy who had multiple facial piercings they leaned towards each other and began to kiss when suddenly their was a cruel laughter and their stomachs split open spilling out their entrails. Their guts pooling around them they still kept kissing

Raven screamed horrified when suddenly the card changed to a man with a noose around his neck it was labeled the hanged man. And in the darkness the snarls of the creatures she had fought earlier could be heard.

And then three more cards appeared in a triangle formation. The first to flip over was the one on the bottom left that had a picture of the cocky mage The Magician smiling and brandishing a gun.

Next the card on the right flipped over revealing a picture of the hand of god it was labeled Judgement and their apparated Judgement the card on the back of his coat. He looked at Raven and the dived into the darkness disappearing. With the sound of gun shouts and the dieing screams of hanged men.

Finally the last card flipped over as the vast darkness turned to a over powering white light and the image was Of the Emperor on his throne. The card disappeared but the light remained and in front of Raven stood Judgement his shirtless torso covered in ragged scars of the word blame and crucifixes. And in his arms was the body of a beautiful woman.

Raven woke up disorientated sweat dripping from her body causing her bangs to mat to her face. She looked around and the only light present was a red glowing orb outside her window.

"How do you sleep at night" she asked, Suddenly Judgement was at the side of her bed his eye glowing red behind his glasses his tall figure casting a shadow with the light his eye gave off. He took the blood stained glove off his hand revealing a scar in the shape of a cross. With the back of his hand he gently brushed the hair out of Ravens face and in a sad whisper he replied, "I don't".

(ok everyone how did you like chapter 5 please read and review. And my brother would like to know what you guys think should Raven hook up with Judgement , The Magician or no one, I ten to lean torwards the third but viewers choice. Tell me what you think of our characters and keep reading and we'll keep writing , hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time. Bye,

Ma†)


	6. Things are going to Change

Raven flinched at Judgement touch his flesh was rough and skin was cold as rock. His telepathy-induced dream still had Raven a little shaken

"Do you know what its like to be alone" he asked a tear caused a sizzling sound as it left his glowing right eye

Raven felt like she was frozen in her bed by a mix of fear and curiosity filler her emotions that she tried so hard to keep under control

"What happened?" she asked hoping to make sense of the man named Judgement

Judgement smiled a horrid smile as he brought his hand back "Around one hundred years ago I.. I mean there was a man named Mathias he loved a beautiful woman named Elisha. One night they laid together and later that night Mathias awoke and killed Elisha no one knows why he did it some say he wanted her money but that didn't make much sense some say he just went mad" Judgement leaned closer to Raven

"But I say the man was touched by god"

Raven sat in an upright position scooting away from Judgement

"And this man he was you" she asked

"In a sense" Judgement replied straitening up

The Magician sat happily at the couch sipping at a coffee mug that he had finally managed to get from the boy wonder

"Does hell excite you" Magician asked randomly The boy wonder losing almost all patients by now responded by gritting his teeth.

"Well I tell you it excites me" Magician said matter of factly then continued

"so do you want to question my brother" Magician asked with a sigh growing bored of his own games.

"Yes where is he" Robin responded quickly. Noticing Robin's reaction Magician decided to have some fun

"I could tell you but you already know where he is"

"Where" Robin said spinning around

"Here" The Mage said happily.

Raven looked at Judgement "What do you mean in a sense"

Judgement looked at her "I'm Judgement who was a part of Mathias" Judgement said as if it were common knowledge. Raven rubbed her temples she couldn't help but be confuse. Judgement grabbed a something lying across his neck it was a necklace beautiful silver cross dangling from an old string. He took it off and held it in his clenched fist its silver reflecting the rays of the moonlight he opened his hand and let it unwind he then put it over Ravens head letting it fall over head and onto her pale slender neck.

Robin grabbed Magician by the shoulders and shook him

"Where is he quickly tell me" The Magician chuckled at Robin

"In the little black birds room"

Robin threw him back down and ran full speed to Ravens room pulling out his bo staff as he did so.

Raven looked at Judgement surprised her feel now gone replaced with a feeling of understanding. Judgement reached out and caressed Ravens check his touch uncomfortable she jerked back. Judgement looked at her slightly hurt

"You look love…" Judgement was interrupted as the boy wonder Jumped on him putting him in a strangle hold with his staff.

Raven looked slightly annoyed "You two stop fighting" she said but neither paid heed as Judgement reached back and grabbed Robin by the skull pulling him off and flinging him against a nearby wall causing the books on a nearby bookshelf to rattle.

With Robin down Judgement began making his way to the door walking at first but he picked up speed his form distorting as he seemed to appear by the door standing still waiting for the door to open his coat swishing at his feet with the sudden stop. The door opened and Judgement stepped out picking up speed again.

Robin screamed in frustration as Judgement disappeared through the door jumping up and giving chase.

Raven regaining her composure jumped out of bed teleporting through the following walls to the t.v room in time to see Judgement breaking the cuff chains on the Magician's wrist by giving it a quick tug.

She summoned up her powers willing a nearby coffee table to fly at the Magician and Judgement as to hinder their progress enough to keep them from escaping. The Magician smiled as the table zoomed at him he held up a hand, which had the remainder of a handcuff on it and stopped the table in flight. The Magician slung his arm to the right causing the table to go zooming towards the door at which the same moment the boy wonder was barging through Robin noticed the hurtling table of doom and ducked it skimming right over his head.

Judgement stood still by the Magician waiting patiently for his brother to finish

The Magician saluted towards the boy wonder as Robin jumped at them with a flying sidekick.

"Chow" Magician said as him and Judgement blurred away causing Robin to fall to the floor

"Damn" Robin said slamming his fist in the carpeted ground.

The Magician stared at Judgement who was sitting on his cot

"Happy" Magician asked Judgement emotionless

Judgement looked at Magician his glasses off reavling his red-scarred right eye, which focused on Magician with a squishing sound his other eye, remained where it was

"Things are going to change i'm sure" Judgement responded.


	7. Memory Aspect

"I got elastic bands keepin my shoes on.

Got those swollen hand blues.

Got thirteen channels of shit on the T.V. to choose from."

Pink Floyd "Nobody Home"

Memory Aspect 412 lives off reminiscences lives off the cold who want warmth.

And he knows of he who is trying to fix it Judgment disrupting his source of power, breaking away trying to find Eliza in Raven.

In some shit hole apartment in the middle of Canary City Memory wakes up from slumbering in front of his perpetually playing TV no longer finding the strength of weakness he used to.

Memory Aspect 412 in the host of a tall feral dark haired man almost as enigmatic as the greater being inside of him walks up to this north window.

With a wall piled with marionette versions of his thralls noticing Judgment's string having snapped off the strings wrapped on his fingers.

He would have to fix this even if it meant interference.

His figurine thralls had him chained to the room though.

He would have to break the strings to get to Judgment's, which would hurt, and weaken him.

But his thralls would come back, most of them with a few exceptions such as the Judge who were weak and cowardly and would rather be in his warmth and protection against change. He grabbed dirty knife from his kitchen sink and cut off one of the strings. Pain wracked through his body and he didn't hold his scream back, millions more were to be heard anyway.

And all that could be heard all night were the screams of Aspect 412 as he sawed off the lines of reminiscence in some shit hole apartment.

Judgement looked at Magician. "I feel odd." He stated.

Magician looked back at Judge, "You are odd dumb ass." And continued to walk, "So what do we plan to do? Just dance around like we got to take a piss. You disrupted balance you idiot. Bastard, I have to fix this you goddamn stupid dumb shit 'I am so sad' emo bullshit, you know how bad you messed stuff up."

Mage kicked at the street half-heartedly, "I don't care if you feel odd, no one does, where to now?"

Judgement turned to Magician, "The cathedral the only proper place to hold a wedding."

Thanks to The Magician(Joseph for this lovely chapter,


	8. It's nothing

Magician here, and I know my last chapter confused all of you, but it was mostly intentional, the explanation for most of the weird memory things will unfold. Anyway, I am still running with the torch on this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

In some lonely train station in Canary City, a lonely man named Hal sat on "his" bench, alone drinking his poison of choice, and watching life go by. Oddly enough since last night he had felt more ambitious, but he always felt too cowardly to act on it.

No one ever-sat next to him, no one should want to. And that just gave the man more time to remember his past. The times when life was simple and he didn't have to turn to booze to forget.

Tonight was different, a man dark haired man, tall, malnutrioned looking and dressed in messy clothes sat next to him.

"Horrible evening isn't it?" The man asked.

Hal turned to him, "Always horrible, but this is different why are you talking to me?"

The man turned and looked at him, "I have known you for a while Hal, but you don't know me." The man produced a brown paper bag and handed it to Hal.

Hal's hands shook as he opened it, inside was a bottle of wine, just what the doctor ordered.

The man stood up, "Drink up it is good for you. Now I have a train to Jump City I have to catch."

Hal took a deep gulp; he was a bottom's up drinker. "Thank you so much stranger."

The man laughed a deep unpleasant sound. "I am no stranger, I am just a part of Memory."

Judgement and Magician arrived in the old abandoned cathedral that rested high above Jump City, the walls were bleak and rotting the stained glass windows were extremely um stained and the only place that kept this area from feeling the wrecking ball, was that some bleeding heart hippies had helped pass a bill to make this area a national landmark.

Mage kicked back in a pew a laughed slightly, "So this is the romantic place for the wedding?"

Judgement turned to him and glared. "The beauty of our union shall forever be sung about from the crumbling foundation of this structure."

The mage flicked his wrist and lit a small light over the crucifix by the alter. "Judge," he said. "You are such a romantic." And then he laughed uncontrollably.

Back in the tower all the Titans now awake stood in the living room, some cuddling cups of coffee in their arms, most of them not.

Raven stared at the silver chain around her neck; she could not wait to be back with Judgement, she knew that so many questions would be answered that she would maybe find some peace. That maybe even, his love for her would conquer the powers that also cursed her. She knew just where he was to, but she wouldn't let her teammates know this would be her little secret.

Robin turned to her, "Raven are you okay you seem upset?"

Raven shook her head then continued to stare at the crucifix, smiling slightly at how the cool silver felt in her palm.

Beast Boy now turned to her. "What do you have there?" He asked confusion riddling his ridiculous green face.

"Oh, nothing." She said, almost dreamily and walked off to her room.

Cyborg sighed rubbing his temples with large metal fingers. "Let's just call it a night." He said.

The Magician fell asleep on his dusty old pew, and somewhere in the depths of his friendly, yet slightly deranged mind he had a dream, a dream based off his memories that swirled and danced behind his eyes, sometimes there, and sometimes not.

It was dark, and cold and the chains that bound him dug into his tender skin.

Millions of phrases and sentences filled the room driving him crazy, some brain washing, different ones some songs, some books read aloud. Over stimulating driving him crazy. _Do we have any queers in the audience tonight?_ The Magician giggled through the madness.

After that there had been rituals, many bizarre ones, performed around him, some real, some not.

When they turned the lights on he was on a table, exactly like the one from the old black and white Frankenstein film, surrounded by speakers and people in robes.

Then the doctor man, who cut open his skull cap and poked around his brain, then placed a small piece of paper on top of the gushy film of his brain, and stapled his head back to it's proper state. Insane giggling and then darkness.

He woke up drenched in sweat, he couldn't even remember which parts of his dream were real, but they all sucked. He stood up and stretched out trying to think of happy things, like homicidal squirrels.

"Screw memory." He said aloud.


	9. Chapter 9

This night the Titan Tower was still. Save for Raven who was still awake, her gaze long tortured kept falling upon the cross she wore at her neck its power was unmistakable as it radiated off it in erratic waves licking the air around her. She knew that it was menacing and unhealthy yet she was unable to remove it from her being. Worst of all it connected her to him, the insane monster that called himself Judgement. And for some reason she liked that, well at least part of her did. That part was the new being that was forming inside of her, ripping apart her circuitry, disabling her emotion based powers and making her something more suitable for Judgements twisted dream.

"Come to me" his voice echoed, ravaging the catacombs of her mind. She smiled slightly, the idea did not seem so bad to her. Maybe he would make things right, since she had been wearing his cross her powers and been controlled on her own accord and not by her emotions.  
"Come to me" his voice rang again, deep and unnatural yet growing more attractive to her.  
"Come to me" he said a third time and this time she obeyed standing up and floating out of the tower and off to the church.

At this same time Raven was not the only person heading to the church another man was, if you could call him that. Memory Aspect 424 made his way to the chapel his shoulders hunched and his speed an impossibly fast walk, the streets were clear as if subconsciously people had expected him to march through the filthy remnants of their humanity. And he relished the emptiness yet wanted to destroy it, throw it into chaos and feed of the fading remnants of people's souls, but that was a pursuit for another time as for now he was getting close to Judgement and that's what he wanted. He wanted it so bad he could taste blood from where he was chewing on his tongue in anticipation.  
"Soon" he reassured himself as he approached closer to the final battle ground.

Judgement looked up from his meditation.  
"She's almost here" he whispered almost immediately stopping his rocking and becoming still.  
"Ohhh joy" Magician smiled wiggling his fingers like a grade school child. Judgement shot him a look of disdain, but did not bother lecturing his brother's aloof attitude. An awkward silence fell over the church between the two brother, but was quickly broken as they sensed Raven appear from the cathedrals double doors.  
"Elisha" Judgement said a canine grin splitting his scarred face. The name sounded familiar and comforting to Raven as she moved closer to him. The Magician looked startled at the quick acceptance Raven had made of Judgement and almost rose to protest, but stopped himself.  
Raven reached Judgement not at all startled by the energy that pulsated out of his right eye in red tendrils of heat. He looked at her for a second his face serene as he embraced her, his large form enveloping her petite one.  
"I have suffered Judgement for long enough and can be the Lover once again" be whispered to her.


End file.
